


Follow the Feeling

by gayrealism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: Lots of strange things happen at Pandemonium, the best downworld club in New York. But this isn't a story about that.This is a story about a warlock who is on the road of recovery, and a shadowhunter on the road of acceptance.It also has a lot of sex, but that's not important, is it?(It is. I know it is.)





	Follow the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet. I typed it in three hours, and am posting it at 3 in the morning. Will fix later. Sorry!

Magnus was finally free. The awful, broken, shell of a man that he'd been when Camille dropped him was gone. He was whole again, and he had healed. That bitch had saved him from himself, only to leave for a century. She returned, but she'd turned into the toxic monster he needed to run from. At least he'd been strong enough to run away. He's sure there had been others who hadn't been as lucky.

He looked up from buttoning his pants, to check his reflection. He was no longer that man. He was now strong, powerful, he was the fucking High Warlock of Brooklyn. He stood confidently on his own, comfortable in his skin, comfortable with himself. He was good enough, something that was not true when he was Camille's.

He smoothed his hair, and checked his make-up one last time. There was a smudge of eyeshadow under his eye, which he quickly got rid of with wave of his finger. He stood, sipped the last of his martini, and portaled to Pandemonium. He'd open the club as a way to make profit, when he'd first arrived in New York. It'd grown, since then, evolving with the times and his tastes. Now, it was his safe haven, a place where he had control but could also let loose. He hadn't set foot in the establishment since he'd been with Camille. It'd been over a year. He stood outside it's entrance, in the glow of the neon sign that he'd rigged to eternally flicker. He felt a smile lift his lips, excitement and playfulness bubbling up in his chest. He walked to the entrance, past the line, and the bouncers moved to let him through.

"It's good to see you again, Magnus," Beau said, grinning kindly. "Was beginning to think you'd never come back."

Magnus locked eyes with the wolf, smirking. "Darling, you couldn't keep me from this place if you tried."

The wolf chuckled, shaking his head, and clapped Magnus on the shoulder as he stepped through the doors.

Heady bass vibrated his bones, setting rhythm for his heart. The air was thick, with smoke and sweat, spirits and sex. Lights flashed, bodies gyrated, and Magnus felt a part of him come alive, a part eh hadn't realized he'd been missing. Magnus threaded through the mass of bodies, to the bar. The bartender, Lillian, saw him, and immediately delivered him a cosmo. He thanked her with a wink, and headed to his private booth, in the corner of the club. Before he could arrive, a Nixie caught up to him, grabbing his arm. She was clad in a silk slip, a deep midnight thing that complimented her teal skin.

"Looking for company?" she said, hand on his chest. Magnus thought she was pretty enough, but her eyes, cold and grey and distant, reminded him too much of what he was trying to move on from.

"Not tonight, unfortunately," Magnus said, gently lifting her hand from his chest and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Another time?"

The Seelie didn't look too down from the rejection, onyl giving him an odd look before she slipped back into the crowd. Magnus arrived at his booth, and removed his suit jacket to reveal his shirt. He'd gotten it specifically for this night, although he'd never admit it. A dark, deep violet button-up made of silk tulle, with gold cap buttons. He's had it tailored to fit exactly the way he wanted, and he knew it revealed just enough, but not everything. His pants were black leather, and clung to him in all the right ways. It made his ass look phenomenal, or so he'd been told on multiple occasions.  His make-up featured striking gold highlighter, violet eyeshadow with gold glitter set on top. The shirt, though, he was especially proud of. He always made an effort to look good, but tonight, there was extra effort. 

Magnus hoped it would pay off.

"Another cosmo. sir?" a waiter asked, interrupting his reverie.

"Not now, thank you." The waiter nodded and left. Magus walked back into the fray.

A song Magnus was familiar with began to thud through the speakers, and he felt his hips begin to sway. Within the swarm of dancers, he lost himself. He was no longer Magnus Bane, High Warlock, Shadowhunter ally, Camille's boy toy, or anything else. He was just another body in the crowd, another drunk dancer in the club. He felt so  _free_. He lost track of time, lost track of everything. The only thing that mattered was the feeling, whatever it was, that made just existing in this moment euphoric.

Magnus didn't know how long he'd been dancing, but it suddenly struck him that he was thirsty. He headed straight for the bar, and dropped gracefully into a stool. His hair had fallen out of place, and a strand of it hung in his eyes, but he didn't bother trying to fix it. "Lillian!" he said, as the bartender approached. "A Seelie Stinger, please!"

Lillian smirked, grabbing a glass from under the bar. "Anything for my best tipper," she said, smiling coyly. She assembled the drink in a blink of an eye, dropping the Seelie's syrup into the glass and sliding it across the bar. Magnus winked at her, before slipping her a twenty.

"Anything for you?" she asked, voice polite but distant. Magnus realized she was addressing the man who stood next to him, who was tall, with dark curling hair. His leather jacket looked absolutley stifling. The man looked up, and Magnus' breath caught in his throat. This man was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. His skin was pale and smooth, with sharp cheekbones and an even sharper jawline. And fuck, those eyes. They were strikingly intense, carrying a vibrancy that left Magnus staring.

The man shifted in his seat, breaking Magnus' focus. His gaze dropped to the man's neck, where a thick dark line curved on his skin. Shadowhunter.

Intereseting. Magnus felt himself lick his lips. This was a bad idea, probably, but Magnus couldn't find the ability to give a fuck. He would do what he wanted. It's not like this could be worse than what Camille did.

"Surprise me?" the shadowhunter said, seeming very unsure. Magnus laughed, not bothering to hide his humor. The shadowhunter looked at him, and Magnus simply smiled back.

"Lillian," he said, catching her eye. "Go ahead and put him on my tab." Lillian nodded,, understanding, and began mixing a drink for the Shadowhunter. Who, at the moment, was staring at Magnus.

"Do I know you?" the Shadowhunter asked, confused. Magnus felt his lips curl up in amusement at his naivety, and he leaned against the bar.

"No, I'd remember a pretty face like yours," Magnus said, voice low and sultry. The man's face reddened, and he awkwardly accepted the drink Lillian gave him. He brought it to his lips, and Magnus suddenly noticed how plush and soft those lips looked. He wondered what they tasted like. "I'm Magnus Bane," he said, tearing his gaze from the man's lips to his beautiful, warm eyes.

"Alec," the shadowhunter said, bending his head down to better hear Magnus over the music and noise. "Alec Lightwood."

Magnus quickly threw back the rest of his drink, before meeting Alec's gaze. There was something about him that left Magnus wanting _more_. "Alexander, would you like to dance?"

Alec looked over his shoulder, worrying his lip. Suddenly, he turned back to face Magnus, fire in his eyes, and quickly downed the rest of his own drink. "I would love to," Alexander said, accepting Magnus' outstretched hand. Magnus led them into the crowd, a grin on his face like the cat that got the cream.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec Lightwood did not go clubbing. Alec Lightwood was a respectable shadowhunter, a dutiful nephilim, and had no interest in drinking, dancing, or any other vice.

That was, until now.

"Izzy, just because I've accepted that I'm gay doesn't mean I am going to throw on the glitter and nail polish and go clubbing," he said, irritable.

"No, I would never do that to you, _mi hermano_ ," Izzy said, applying her make-up at her vanity. "But, you can go find a guy that you like in a place like that, and play your new field. I mean, you didn't change teams, you completely changed sports and now there's a whole new league of people you need to explore. Besides, when have you ever let go, had fun? It's okay to forget that the world is in danger and just be happy for a few hours, Alec."

The truth in her words was irrefutable, and it was Izzy, so he wouldn't be able to win anyway. "Fine. But only if I can wear something comfortable."

Isabelle flashed him a dangerous smile, and Alec suddenly realised he had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

Thirty minutes later, they were standing outside with a flickering neon sign, and Alec felt apprehension making his stomach do summersaults. He can't remember ever feeling this nervous or awkward, excpt when he'd come out to his parents a few days ago. And honestly, Alec wasn't very fond of the awful feeling that had his stomach reeling. Izzy just grabbed his wrist and tugged him up to the doors.

"Hey boys," Isabelle said, flashing a smile at the bouncers. One of the men smiled back kindly, opening the door for them. Izzy kissed his cheek as they went by, and the man just rolled his eyes. Alec just nodded his thanks.

The intensity of the atmosphere hit him like a train. The air was thick, almost hard to breathe. The music was so loud it shook his bones, and the people were dressed so scantily and dancing so close to each other. Alec felt completely out of his element, and felt incredibly out of place.

"Relax, Alec," he heard Izzy say, from her position next to him. "You think to much. Stop thinking, and just feel. Follow the feeling."

"What does that-"

"Isabelle!" a voice called, interrupting Alec. He turned to see a woman with long red hair envelop Izzy in a hug, and grab her by the hand, leading her away from Alec.

He stared helplessly after them as Izzy was dragged away. "Just get a drink and try to relax!" Izzy shouted as she was pulled toward a group of Seelies.

Alec took in the room around him, and located the bar. He awkwardly pushed through people, trying not to be rude but desperately wanting to get through. He eventually made it to the bar, and dragged himself up onto a stool. The bar tender was chatting with the man he'd chosen to sit next to, who was looking absolutely sinful. His hair was tousled and mussed up, as if someone had tangled their hands up in the strands only minutes ago. His skin was smooth, and shining, and his body was slim but toned. Alec felt his gaze fall down the man's form, eyes trying to see through the translucent fabric of the man's shirt, dropping down to the pants that clung to his ass and his thighs dangerously. Realizing what he was doing, he forced his eyes away from the man and onto the surface of the bar. He felt like there was something burning underneath his skin, and tried to calm it through controlled breaths.

"Anything for you?" a voice said, and Alec lifted his head to see the bartender staring at him, polite distance in her voice and expression.

Alec realized, in that moment, that he knew nothing about alcohol.

"Surprise me?" he said, weakly, hoping it didn't sound stupid. Which it must have, from the sound of the laughter coming from the man next to him. ALec felt embarrasment flush his face, and looked to the man. He was smiling, and his eyes shone with a liveliness and playfulness that tugged at something within Alec. "Lillian, go ahead and put him on my tab."

The bartender just nodded, and prepared a drink of sorts for him.

Alec, confused, looked to the man. "Do I know you?" he heard himself say.

 _What the fuck, Lightwood?_  


"No," the man said, turning to face Alec, and leaning against the bar. He smiled flirtatiously, eyes taking in Alec's form, making him feel self-conscious. "I'd remember a pretty face like yours." Alec felt suddenly incapable of breathing, and quickly took the drink the bartender had slid towards him, an brought it to his lips. He tried, desperately, not to notice how the man's eyes followed his hand to his drink, form his drink to his lips, which burned as it went down Alec's thoat, but it was kind of pleasant. It was not enough of a distraction, though, as ALec still had to try not to notice the way the man caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at Alec, but by the Angel, Alec was not succeeding in any capacity. Suddenly, the man's gaze flicked from Alec's lips to his eyes, and Alec was caught in his gaze.

"I'm Magnus Bane," the man practically purred, and Alec felt a shiver travel up his spine. Something warm and exciting was pulling at his stomach. He felt inpulsiveness take control of his brain. and for some odd reason, ddn't fight it.

_Stop thinking, and just feel._

Isabelle's words echoed in his head, and he felt something spurring him to action. "Alec Lightwood," he said, and watched as Magnus threw back his drink.

"Alexander, would you like to dance?" Magnus asked, looking up at him with blatant interest. Alec didn't usually like it when people used his full name, but the way Magnus said it had Alec burning under his skin.

Alec looked over his shoulder, looking for his sister, for some sort of guidance. He couldn't see Izzy, but her words ran through his head.

_Follow the feeling._

Alec turned back to Magnus, swallowed down the rest of his drink, and smiled. "I would love to," Alec reached forward, and grabbed Magnus' hand. Magnus smiled mischieviously, before pulling him to the dancefloor.

Alec felt his heart hammer in his chest as he watched Magnus' hips sway in front of him. He was entranced with their movement, smooth and seductive and oh so close to Alec. Magnus stopped walking, as they were now immersed in the crowd of writhing bodies, and turned to face Alec. His breath caught in his throat, as Magnus stopped only inches away from Alec, the space between them prectically nonexistant, but to ALec, it felt like too much. Alec felt himself moving to the beat of the heavy bass line, but couldn't even think about his awful dancing. All he could see was Magnus, the was his body moved, flowing like water, but with the intensity of a raging fire. Alec drew his eyes up from Magnus' hips, to see the man was staring at him, teasing smile lighting his face. Before Alec could respond, Magnus turned and began gyrating his hips, and his ass brushed Alec's front. Alec felt his hands lift from his side, and rest on Magnus' hips, drawing them flush together. Alec felt his body automatically sync its movements with Magnus', because there was no way he could get the presence of mind to consciously do it. He could only think about the heat that came from Magnus' back against his chest, and the unbelievably euphoric sensation of Magnus' ass brushing up against him. Alec fought his arousal, embarrassed, but holy fuck, the feeling was incredible, sending little shocks of pleasure through Alec.

Alec felt an impulse shoot through him, and used his hands to turn Magnus to face him. Alec slotted one of his legs between Magnus' and began to grind their bodies together, his hands still resting on Magnus' hips. Magnus brought his hands up, and rested them on Alec's shoulders. Alec looked up, and locked eyes with Magnus. There was fire, in Magnus' eyes. Alec was trapped, staring deep into those eyes, as they danced. Magnus smiled slightly, breathless, and grabbed Alec's collar, pulling him down.

Magnus stared at him for a moment, breaths mixing in the space between their mouths, as if he were asking permission. Alec didn't bother to answer conventionally, he surged forward and crushed their lips together. He felt Magnus gasp a little at the abrupt action, but his mouth softened against Alec's, their lips molding together in heated passion. Alec dragged his tongue along the seam of Magnus' lips, seeking permission to taste him. Magnus' lips parted, his breath hot and making Alec lightheaded, his pulse blaring in his ears. Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus, tasting him, relishing the sparks of heat that were igniting through his body, everywhere Magnus touched him. Alec moaned, his hands tightening around Magnu's hips, as Magnus' tongue slid against his, sending a shock of heat straight to his cock. Alec caught Magnus' bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling slightly, before drawing back just enough to make eye contact with Magnus.

"We should go somewhere more private," Magnus said, grinning, coquettish. "That is, if you'd like to take this further..."

He trailed off, stepping back, but grabbing Alec by the wrist. Alec followed, eyes glued to where their hands met. Magnus drew him out the front doors, out into the street, and around the corner of the building. Alec couldn't hold back any longer, and grabbed Magnus' collar and brought their lips back together. Alec kissed him, not wanting to stop, hands moving to cup Magnus' face. Magnus' own hands anchored themselves on Alec's hips, pulling them together, so the only thing between them was their clothes. The cloth barrier between them was slowly becoming intolerable for Alec, whose hands had slid down to Magnus' chest. Magnus suddenly pushed Alec, flipping them over, before he broke their kiss.

Magnus took one step back, but kept a hand on Alec's chest to keep him in place. Alec watched as Magnus turned slightly, swirling his hand in an odd motion. Blue light began to eminate from his palm, and Alec watched, hypnotised by the beauty of it, and grinned when he saw a portal begin to appear. Magnus pulled Alec forward by his collar, and through the portal.

Alec didn't get a chance to see where they'd landed, because as soon as he's regained his balance, Magnus was on him again, his mouth on Alec's neck. Alec reached for something to anchor himself to, and gripped onto the silky fabric of Magnus' shirt. He tugged it out from where it was tucked into his pants, and Alec slipped his hands underneath. His hands traveled over planes of Magnus' muscled abdomen. Magnus' teeth skimmed over his skin, teasing, and Alec was suddenly aware of how painfully hard he was. Alec drew his hands down Magnus' stomach, down his hips, and Alec traced Magnus' hipbones with his thumbs, brushing his fingers along the waistband of Magnus' pants.

Magnus slid his hands down from around ALec's neck to his shoulders, and pushed him back. Alec stumbled, the back of his knees hitting what he found out was a mattress. He lay on his back, and watched, reverent, as Magnus crawled on his knees to lean over Alec. His eyes held an intense passion, and a playfulness that made Alec feel like he was melting on the inside. Alec pulled the beautiful man down to reclaim his lips once more, and his hands went to work on unbuttoning Magnus' shirt. Magnus sat up, only to shrug his shirt off, before he came back to kiss Alec once more. Alec could do nothing but hold on to Magnus as the man slid his hands up Alec's chest, and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it aside. Alec's shirt soon followed. Alec took the opportunity to roll them over, so that he was leaning over Magnus, but his knees were between Magnus' legs. Alec began to trail kisses from Magnus' lips to his jaw, and down his neck. He nibbled and sucked where he could feel Magnus' pulse, and he smiled against his skin when he felt Magnus writhe beneath him. Alec kept going down further, leaving a wet trail down Magnus' chest until his tongue flicked over a pert nipple.

Magnus sucked in a breath, at the first touch of Alec's tongue, and Alec wanted to elicit more from Magnus. He pressed a gentle kiss to the dusky pink skin, before gently taking it between his teeth. He felt Magnus arch his back at the sensation, and so Alec lathed his tongue over the sensitive skin, soothing it, before continuing down Magnus' abdomen. Alec was forced to stop his oral assault when he reached Magnus' waistband. He gently unbuttoned his pants, and Magnus half sat up to help him peel the garment off of his legs. Alec laughed at the stupid amount of effort it took, Magnus' giggles lighting his ears and making him giddy. Alec stood, quickly kicking off his boots and shedding his last layers before turning to see Magnus, laying on the silky red sheets, completely bare and absoultely beautiful.

Magnus grinned, and Alec realised he'd said that last part aloud. Embarrassed, he climbed back on the bed and knelt between Magnus' legs. He pressed gentle kisses along Magnus' thighs, and relished the sounds of the stuttering, irregular breaths Magnus was letting out. Magnus' cock was fully erect, curving up towards his abdomen. He was shorter, but thicker than Alec. His mouth began to water, and instinctively, Alec kissed the head. He heard Magnus suck in a harsh breath, and a hand tangled in his hair. Alec fliscked his tongue across the slit, tasting the salty precome that dripped from Magnus. He brought a hand up to wrap around Magnus' length, before taking it into his mouth. Alec hollowed his cheeks, and pulled back, before taking more of Magnus in his mouth. He bobbed his head, loving the feel of Magnus' hard cock against his tongue, its weight in his mouth incredibly arousing. Magnus let out an utterly debauched moan, and Alec pulled back, releasing Magnus' dick with a pop, before crawling up and whispering in Magnus' ear.

"I'd love to take this further," Alec breathed, one hand trailing down Magnus' dick, caressing his balls, then traveling down to tease at the puckered muscle of Magnus' ass. "But I'll need some things to do so."

Magnus moved his arm, gesturing to the bedside table. Alec reached into the drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He tossed the condom onto the bed, and poured some lube onto his fingers. He warmed it between his hands, before crawling down and taking Magnus back in his mouth. While he sucked Magnus, tongue flicking around his head, he pressed one lubed finger against Magnus' perineum. Magnus instantly relaxed, and Alec began slowly dragging his finger in and out, working Magnus open. He inserted another finger before he released Magnus' cock from his mouth, and sucked at his balls before focusing solely on working Magnus open. Alec slipped a third finger in, and then a fourth for good measure.

"Fuck, Alec," Magnus moaned, grabbing Alec's wrist. "Fuck me, please, fuck me already," he begged.

Alec felt his heart catch in his throat, and he slipped his fingers out of Magnus. He grabbed the condom, ripped it open, and rolled it on before aligning himself. His dick was aching, but fuck, waiting this long was worth it. Alec shuddered as he nudged Magnus' entrance, and he slowly buried himself in Magnus tight heat, struggling to control his hips, which were twitching with the desire to just fuck him into the mattress.

Magnus reached up, and pulled Alec down onto his elbows over him. He opened his eyes, his gaze sending fire straight to Alec's dick. He was strong, commanding, and Alec thought he was going to come right then and there, before Magnus spoke.

"I said fuck me, Alexander. Fuck me, hard."

Alec needed no more encouragement. He pulled his hips back, before snapping them forward, thrusting into Magnus. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec to steady them, but they were still shaking the bed in its frame. Alec dropped his head into the crook of Magnus' neck as he pounded into him, hot and deep and desperate. Magnus shifted, and suddenly cried out. Alec carefully thrusted forward, in the same spot, and Magnus let out a litany of swears and Alec brushed his prostate again and again.

"Holy fuck, shit, fuck, Alec, yes, don't stop, don't stop-"

Alec was so close, but he was determined not to come until Magnus had first. He clamped down on the fire that burned in the base of his spine, and focused on Magnus. He wrapped his hands around Magnus' wrists, holding them above his head, and leaned down to mouth at the sensitive spot on his neck. Alec thrusted froward, biting down on Magnus' neck to hold back his own orgasm, when Magnus shouts his name and come squirts up between them.

Alec loses control, at the sound of Magnus so broken, so debauched, screaming his name. He follows Magnus over the edge, as Magnus clenches around him, Alec felt his cock pulse, coming in Magnus.

Alec peppers kisses all over Magnus' face as he rides the high of his orgasm, before slipping out of Magnus and tossing the condom away. He grabs his own discarded boxers, and uses the garment to wipe them clean. When he's done, he looks up to see Magnus smiling at him, blanket now covering his body, his eyes hooded with exhaustion.

"Thank you, Alexander."

Alec bit his lip, and crawled back up the bed to lay next to Magnus.

"It was my pleasure," Alec said, honestly, as he watched Magnus' eyes fall shut.

Alec lay there, floating in a pleasant post-sex haze, and he smiled. He never thought Izzy could give good advice.

_Follow the feeling._

Alec was glad he actually listened.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus said. And he didn't mean for the sex. THe sex had been mind-blowing, one of the best orgasms Magnus had ever had, but that wasn't what was really important. Alec had been that first thing that made Magnus truly believe Camille didn't have to control him. He could move past what happened with her. Because with Alec, he hadn't thought about her for a second. Until now, anyway.

Alec bit his lip, and then crawled back up to lay next to Magnus. "It was my pleasure," he said, warm chocolate eyes shining. Magnus felt exhaustion pull his eyes closed, and he lay there for a moment, just listening their breathing. Magnus felt calm, and happy.

Shyly, he reached out and grabbed Alec's wrist. He peeled his eyes open, and found Alec staring back at him.

"Stay," Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled, and allowed Magnus to pull him under the covers. Magnus fell asleep, his head pillowed on Alec's shoulder, and a smile on his face.

He could see the future. And if it looked anthing like Alec, it was warm, and inviting, and wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts below!!


End file.
